From Darkness to Light
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins Rin and Len have traveled through time, back to the Victorian Era on a mission, the first step of the plan: Capture Ciel Phantomhive
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Arriving**

**A/N: hello my little yaoi kittens, I've decided to write another story, well that's all I had to say, so I guess i should start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs**

**Summary: Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins Rin and Len have traveled through time, back to the Victorian Era on a mission, the first step of the plan: Capture Ciel Phantomhive**

**Rating: T-rated depending on how the story goes.**

**.**

**.**

In a flash of light a portal appeared and three people were shot out; one of them had green-blueish hair in pigtails with green eyes to match, the other two were easily seen as twins, both having blond hair and sky blue eyes. But there was two differences between the two one was a boy and had his hair in a ponytail and the other was a girl had a large bow.

"Where are we Miku?" the blonde haired girl asked looking around in wonder.  
"I think we made it to the Victorian Era, Rin, isn't that right Len?" Miku asked the boy holding a device  
"Yep," he said, not really caring but thinking about where he could get a banana... Hey he was hungry!  
"Great, now we can look for him," Rin clapped her hands together and smiled.  
"I can't wait to see what he looks like," Len said, changing he train of thought from bananas to the unnamed person they're meant to find.  
"Lets get some clothes that match this era," Miku said. with that said Rin and Len changed into their Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil costumes and Miku changed into dress similar to Rin's except it was the same color as her hair.  
"Okay, lets go, we all know the plan right," she asked  
"We need to kidnap Ciel Phantomhive," the twins said in unison, happily.  
"Good, now lets get going."

It was surprisingly quiet at the Phantomhive manor, none of the servants have destroyed anything yet and there hasn't been a single letter from the queen. It seemed like the perfect day to relax and that is exactly what Ciel was going to do.

Ciel was in his game room with a book in hand when a knocking on the door interrupted his reading.  
"Young master, may I come in?" A voice called from the other side of the door.  
"Come in," the door opened and his butler, Sebastian entered holding a slice of cake on his silver tray and his evening tea.  
"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel picked up the plate that had the cake on it a started eating and also taking a few sips of his tea.  
"It's strangely calm today, isn't it my lord?" Sebastian stated. The young Phantomhive only ignored him as he finished the last of his cake and set the plate back on the tray.

He picked up the book he was reading and continued to read,"You may leave now Sebastian," Ciel waved him off and turned back to the page he was originally on.

Sebastian had just walked through the foyer when he heard a knocking at the door, and like any great butler he went to open it. to his great surprise saw three people that looked very...strange.  
"May I help you?" he asked.  
"I'm Hatsune Miku, this is my daughter Rin and our butler Len, we are a new company that has just started and I was wondering if Lord Phantomhive was here," Miku asked  
"Yes, my young master's here, please come in," Sebastian stepped to the side and let the three enter," I'll show you to the room my master is in, you two may wander around if you like," Sebastian led Miku to the room where Ciel was.

"Let's follow them, just in case," Len suggested, Rin nodded in agreement and they followed after them.

"My young master is in this room," Sebastian opened the door and let her in, suddenly the twins came running in behind her.  
"We decided that we wanted to go with her," Len stated speaking for both his sister and himself. Sebastian simply nodded and held the door open  
"Who's here Sebastian?" the young earl looked up from his book.  
"This is Lady Hatsune, she wishes to speak to you about her company that just started," Ciel's interest was perked by this.  
"You can leave now Sebastian," the red eyed butler bowed and left the room.

"So, what can I help you with Ms. Hatsune?" Ciel asked  
"Please, call me Miku," she said politely  
"Of course, Miku," the bluenette said.  
"And what I need is for you to come with me Ciel," Miku hoped that he would come along willingly.  
"Why would I do that?" Ciel was starting to become angered  
"There's no point in telling you, so if you don't come willingly, we'll have to use force!" Miku changed back into her regular outfit, and, to their great relief, so did the twins.  
"There's no way I'm going with you freaks!"  
Miku sighed I tried to warn you, "Rin, Len, capture him," the twins nodded and started to approach Ciel.  
"Sebastian!"

Sebastian was cleaning the rooms when he heard his master cry out for him. He swiftly ran back upstairs to the room just in time to see Ciel tied up and gaged, being swung over Len's shoulder and being carried out the window.  
"Young master!" Sebastian followed after the three.

"Is the device ready Len?" Miku asked as they ran.  
"Just a couple more seconds," they heard the sound if footsteps behind them and they quickly ran into the woods nearby, Ciel continued to struggle and mumble incoherent curses at the.  
"Now is it ready?" Rin asked, Len nodded and started pushing in the codes.  
"Release my young master," Sebastian demanded as he finally caught up with the kidnappers and glared at them.  
"Quick Len!" Miku shouted. And when it was finally ready Len pushed the button on the device and portal opened behind them. All of them jumped in with the portal closing after them. But not before Sebastian jumped in after them, he was not going to let the meal he worked so hard to get run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Returning**

**A/N: hello my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of this crossover, Miku and the twins are finally going to return to their time, well that's all I had to say so let's start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

A portal opened up in the middle of some woods, Miku and Rin jumped out and landed on their feet. "Where's Len?" Rin asked kind worried for her twin brother, not that she would ever admit it. Both started to look around when they heard a scream. Len was shot out of the portal and ran face first into a tree.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Miku ran over to check on Ciel, ignoring an obviously hurt Len.

"I'm okay," Len held up a hand as a sign that he was fine, Rin ran over to her injured brother and helped him up.

"Let's hurry up and get back home, I remember seeing that butler follow after us," Miku swung Ciel over her shoulder, lucky for them, he got knocked unconscious when Len hit the tree," I'll call the others and tell them to get ready." Rin got out her phone and called the others. The three started to walk in the direction of their home so they could complete their mission.

Sebastian had come out of the portal right before it closed," Now where did those three go with my young master?" the demonic butler wondered as he jumped to the top of a tree and saw city glowing in the distance. "So that's where they're taking him," he jumped down and made his way toward the city.

While Miku, Rin, and Len were walking Ciel's bonds got pulled apart by a tree and tore, he heard the snap and ripped the gag from his mouth. Ciel used all his strength to get out of Miku's grip and run. Miku shook her head and sighed," Rin, Len, I think it's time for some trick or treating," the twins smirked, some would even say an evil, scary smirk, and got into their 'Trick and Treat' costumes.

Ciel continued to run as fast as he could, he just wanted to get back to the manor and find Sebastian. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the scene suddenly changed and ominous music started to play, he continued to run but soon he felt his hands being held and stopped. "Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet, Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet, Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark, Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!," the twins kissed Ciel's hands and led him over to the doors of a giant manor and led him upstairs to a room.

"This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick, Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups, Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep, Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep, But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations," Ciel could've sworn he's seen the two before, but he couldn't think straight. The twins sung their creepy song as they handed the blue haired boy a cup of tea, Ciel took a sip and found himself getting sleepy.

Ciel drank the whole cup and passed out.

"Good job Rin," Len complimented.

"The same to you Len," he picked up the now fast asleep child and walked back to where Miku was."

"Good job you two, here," Miku handed Rin an orange and Len a banana. At that moment both looked like they had just found gold, Len gave Ciel to Miku and started devouring the fruit. Rin started to peel the orange and eat.

"Lets go you two," Miku laughed to herself as she watched the twins eat on their way back.

Once they got back home they were greeted by a male with short blue hair and eating ice cream," welcome home," he said as he took a lick from his frozen dessert," hey Kaito, can you help us with Ciel," Miku asked. Kaito quickly finished of his ice cream, and didn't get a brain freeze amazingly, then took the sleeping boy from her and laid him out on a dissection table.

He turned on a bright light so they could see what they were doing, Ciel groaned and his eyes opened halfway, they suddenly snapped open and he tried to escape, he then noticed his wrists and ankles were strapped down.

"Calm down little one, this won't hurt a bit," Kaito got some sort of plug with a needle on the end. Memories of Ciel's past started to rush back to him as the male approach him," Sebastian! Save me!" Ciel cried out at the top of his lungs.

Kaito positioned the needle at Ciel's arm and injected it, he did the same for his legs, the other arm, and both sides of his neck. Ciel's noble blue eyes dulled to a lifeless blue as he felt something enter his bloodstream.

Sebastian was simply walking when he heard his master call out for him, the contract mark started to burn as a sign that Ciel was in real trouble this time, the demonic butler ran in the direction of the scream, hoping he would make it before it was to late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Forgetting**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter lot my vocaloid fanfic, you can probably tell what is going to happen, by what happened in the last chapter, well that's all I had to say, so lets start the story.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel felt himself floating in a dark space, multiple memories from his past played over and over again in the background. His eyes fluttered open, but they couldn't open more than halfway. "Where am I?" He asked in a whisper like tone.

_You're safe Ciel._

Ciel heard the voice and started to look around for signs of anyone being there, but he didn't see anything. "Who are you?" Ciel asked, the voice let out a small giggle in a female voice.

_My name is Hatsune Miku, but there's also a question I would like to ask you Ciel._

"What is it?"

_Do you know what you are?_

Ciel took the time to think about the question that had just been asked,' _do I know what I am? I'm human of course…but'_ Ciel thought. "No, I don't know what I am," he replied back to the mysterious voice.

_I'll just show you then._

Multiply images of each vocaloid and their songs started to drown out his old memories that were slowly vanishing away, but there was one face that he couldn't forget from them." What are these?" Ciel asked.

_These are known as Vocaloids._

"Vocaloids? Is that what I am?"

_Yeah, you're the newest member to our family._

Pictures of Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Gumi flashed before Ciel."Are these people part of the family you spoke of?" The bluenette asked.

_Yeah, how about you wake up now so you can meet them._

Ciel closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was face to face with two light blue orbs.  
"Kaito-Nii, he's awake!" one of the twins yelled with a big grin on his face.  
"Is he?" A male with short blue hair and blue eyes walked over to the now conscious boy.

"Hello Ciel, I'm Kaito," the blue haired male approached him and took the wires out of his arms, legs, and neck. Ciel sat up and looked around with lifeless eyes.  
"Hi Ciel-kun, I'm Len, this is my sister Rin, we're the Kagamine twins," Len said happily.  
"Even though we're not really twins," Rin muttered under her breathe.

"Here, let me help you down from there," Kaito took his hand gently and helped him down, "lets go, everyone's dying to meet you." Ciel followed Kaito as he was led into the lit up city that was glowing a rainbow of colors.

After walking a good distance, they came to a small house," this is our home," Kaito entered a code into the key pad next to the door and opened it, in an instant the twins ran in yelling something about bananas and oranges.

Kaito covered Ciel's eyes and started to lead him into another room, when he removed his hands Ciel's eyes widened.  
"Welcome home Ciel!" a girl with green hair in two long ponytails walked over to Ciel and smiled. "Hi Ciel, I'm Miku, you probably recognize me. Don't you?" Ciel nodded and looked at the others that were sitting at the table talking. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," Miku led him to the table.

"Ciel, this is Gumi, she can be a little hyper at times, but you'll get used to it," Gumi smiled at Ciel and started to eat a carrot that she had in her pocket, but no one asked why.  
"Hi Ciel-kun," Gumi's bright colored clothes and her like green hair made her stand out from everyone else. Next to them was a girl with long light pink hair reading a book.  
"This is Megurine Luka, she is pretty calm and is nice to everyone so don't worry about her," Luka simply waved and continued reading.

"Next we have Gakupo, everyone seems to forget about him a lot so just don't worry about him," he had purple hair in a ponytail while he wore a kimono.  
"Hello," he said politely.  
"I bet you already met the twins Rin and Len. You can probably tell that Len's older, but he's still weak against his sister that and he's a total shota and Rin is really strong. But whatever you do don't piss them off or they'll get the road roller and it won't end pretty," the twins didn't pay much attention to them as they argued if bananas or oranges were better.

"And last but not least, we have Shion Kaito," Kaito walked over to Ciel and ruffled his hair a bit," I can't wait to start singing songs with you," Ciel had a tint of pink on his cheeks as Kaito smiled at him," lets dig in everyone!" Miku shouted.

Luka cut the cake and handed a slice to everyone. Ciel's lifeless eyes started to sparkle with emotion as he got to know everyone better, happiness started to boil up inside Ciel and for the first time in a long time he actually smiled and laughed like he meant it.

Sebastian was just about to get into the city when he felt the contract on his hand dull until you practically couldn't see it anymore, this scared Sebastian more than anything.  
"The contract is starting to vanish," Sebastian took off at a speed a demon could manage and made his way to the home of the Vocaloids.

Sebastian looked through the window to the house and gasped at the sight, his master was actually smiling and laughing as he talked to them. The contract mark on his hand vanished completely meaning that the contract had been broken and Ciel was no longer bound to him. Sebastian smirked like the Cheshire Cat, as he walked back into the forest a dark aura starting to surround him as his eyes glowed a ominous red.

"It seems like my pet has forgotten me. I'll just train my pet to never forget who the master is," Sebastian let out an evil chuckle as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Another New Member**

**A/N:Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm sorry about my last story, my friend decided thought it would be a good idea to delete my story, ill try to do my best to get it back up if you want, well that's all i had to say and ill see you in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

**(No one's POV)**

Everyone was laughing and talking when a knock at the door was heard," I'll get it!" Gumi opened the door and saw a figure dressed in black with a silk blindfold covering his eyes, his raven black hair was held up in a ponytail, and he wore black gloves that showed his jet black nails," hello, how can I help you sir?" she asked," I'm a new Vocaloid, I was told to come here," the figure said," okay then, please come in, you must be cold," Gumi stepped to the side and allowed the figure to enter.

" Gumi, who's here?" Miku and the others walked into the room," everyone this is...um, what is your name?" Gumi asked," I don't have one," he said as he looked over to Ciel who was peeking out of the corner from the room everyone was previously in," no name hmm, well let's just come up with one," The twins said in unison," good idea, now let's see," Miku examined him from every angle and snapped her fingers when she had come up with something.

" How about we call you Black, since we can't use Kuro," suddenly a girl with short blonde hair and piercings looked from upstairs," did someone call my name?" she asked," no, sorry 96neko," Kuro neko sighed and went back into her room," i think that's a good name for him Miku," Kaito said," well that settles it then, your name shall be Black," the blindfolded man gave a nod," you should take off that blindfold though, you might trip over something and hurt yourself," Miku reached to untie it when he moved back," no, I'm blind anyways, so I'll just keep it on," Miku understood and stopped trying to get it off," you should meet our other new member, Ciel."

The bluenette walked out of the room and came to meet the stranger," go and say hello to him Ciel, there's no need to be shy," Kaito gave the boy a small nug and urged him to move forward," Hi," Ciel said shyly.

**(Ciel's POV)**

I looked up at the stranger and my eyes widened slightly, something about him seemed familiar, suddenly a sharp pain ran through my head,' _what was that? was there a error in my systems?_' I thought, the feeling of Kaito putting his hand on my shoulder snapped me out of it," Ciel are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression," yeah, I'm fine," Miku clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention," it's starting to get late so let's get ready for bed everyone, Ciel, Black, you two can share a room, Kaito, can you show them where it is," she said, Kaito-nii nodded and motioned for both of us to follow.

As we walked down the hallway, i couldn't help but look up at the new addition, even with him being blind, he knew where he was going and didn't run into anything, that was something i couldn't help but wonder about," here we are," Kaito-nii, I heard the twins calling him that, opened the door and I saw two beds on each side of the room with a lamp in the center of the room," the bathroom is through that door over there and there's some pajamas in the dresser over there, well, goodnight."

" Night," both of us walked into the room and I sat down on the bed," you can take a shower first," he didn't say anything; he just gave a nod and walked into the bathroom, I heard the water turn on for the shower, just then I got an idea, maybe if I peeked inside I would be able to see his eyes, I nodded to myself and quietly moved over to the bathroom door, it creaked open and I the black silk blindfold on the sink counter and the figure of Black in the shower, a blush quickly made its way on my face as I heard him start singing.

'_His voice sounds amazing_,' I thought, the water suddenly stopped and I quickly closed the door and ran back over to my bed. My face practically turned the shade of a tomato when he came out of the bathroom with a pair of pajama pants on, but with no shirt as he dried his hair, his hair had long bangs, but it was short in the back, then I noticed that his blindfold wasn't on, but he held it in his hand getting ready to put it back on.

" Aren't you going to take a bath too?" he asked me,"no, I'll take mine int the morning," I got the pajamas out of the dresser and put them on," we should be going to bed," he gave me a nod and walked over to the lamp and turned it off.

**(Black's POV)**

I turned off the lights and watched as my young master got under the covers and went to sleep, I opened my eyes and they flashed crimson for a brief second before going back to their normal red, I walked over to Ciel and smirked, I put a hand over his head and he stopped tossing and turning, his breathing slowed and that's how I knew he was asleep, I brushed a strand of hair from his face," good night, my lord." With that I walked back over to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys, another new chapter, please tell me how you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter,Ciao.**


End file.
